1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a signal processor that synthesizes two audio signals including mutually correlated components and outputs an audio signal resulting from the synthesis, and a signal processing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A signal processor that synthesizes two audio signals including mutually correlated components and outputs an audio signal resulting from the synthesis is conventionally known.
For example, a signal processor disclosed in JP-A-2013-176170 synthesizes a surround back audio signal having been subjected to prescribed sound processing and a surround side audio signal, and outputs a synthesized audio signal to a surround speaker. The surround back audio signal having been subjected to the prescribed sound processing and the surround side audio signal include mutually correlated components in some cases to generate a vertical sound.
Before synthesizing two audio signals including mutually correlated components, however, if one of the audio signals is delayed, dips occur in some frequency bands of the audio signal resulting from the synthesis. As a result, a listener feels insufficiency in a low frequency range owing to a dip occurring, for example, in a frequency band of 100 Hz or lower.